


I want to reach for your hand

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [11]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to reach for your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "Batman: Baby Doll/Harley - dolly" at femslash100's [drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=2851021#t2851021) and "Author's choice, author's choice, I came to play" at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/291335.html).

Having a warm, compact body perched on her lap is a foreign feeling for Harley. Oh, her 'yena babies occupy space on her all the time – mostly when she's trying to sleep – but they're not delicate enough to perch. Usually, she's the one doing that.

"You know, I've always wanted a daughter with Mr. J," Harley chirps. "Can I brush your hair out later? Please?"

"Why, certainly," the girl-woman smiles sweetly and bats her eyelashes at Harley, then turns back to the pair of binoculars in her tiny hands and snaps, "But for now: shut up and keep watch." 

Her heart blooms with love for this little creature. She could actually be Mr. J's daughter in spirit.

"Aww, dolly," she squeals and envelops the girl in a bone-crushing hug. "You're so cute."

"Let go of me this instant, you ingrate. I did not hire you to fool around."

"I'm sorry, dolly," Harley hangs her head. It's just, she's been so lonely lately – not to mention broke – so when this job opportunity came up, she hoped she'd make both money and new friends. All Baby Doll requires is for her to act as her legal guardian when they're out to play, and that's easy enough for the humorous harbinger of hilarity!

Mary's definition of play, however, turned out to be stalking former actors and critics who slighted her, but that's okay, too. Harley likes clobbering people.

Humming happily, Harley twists Mary's corkscrew curls around her finger and waits for her signal.


End file.
